


Trying To Get It Out

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is making Sherlock a bit uncomfortable and John is trying to remove it for him. As always, the detective isn't making it easy.   221B ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Get It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For AGirloftheSouth. 
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

"Ow! Don't do that it hurts!" Sherlock whined.

 

"Well if you weren't struggling it wouldn't hurt so much!" lectured John .

 

"I wouldn't struggle if it didn't hurt!" Sherlock complained.

 

"Honestly, if you would just lie still for a minute, I could easily get it out."

 

"If removing it is going to hurt so much I think I'd rather you keep it in if it's all the same to you," Sherlock grumbled.

 

"No, Sherlock, I am not going to leave it in. I've got errands to run and I can't leave you alone until we've taken it out. Can we finish this please? I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "John shifted slightly, trying to get a better position.

 

Sherlock stared mulishly at the fireplace.

 

"I told you to be careful but did you listen to me? Of course not, I'm only a doctor, not the world's only consulting detective so I can't possibly know what I'm talking about." John huffed in irritation. "Now, if you will just relax for a minute, I'll be very gentle and it will be out before you know it."

 

He grabbed his lover's hand and applied pressure with his thumb nails.

 

"Ow!" Sherlock howled a minute later.

 

John kissed Sherlock's forehead affectionately, "I took the splinter out ten seconds ago. Sometimes you are such a baby."


End file.
